wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Phosphorescence
THIS WIP BELONGS TO SIMMER!! DO NOT TOUCH OR STEAL ANYTHING OR AN ADMIN WILL '''BE NOTIFIED!!! LIGHTWINGS BELONG TO Day!! Thank you. Do Not Steal My Code. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 10% 10%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 10% 90%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 90% 10%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 90% 90%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 20%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 80%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 80% 20%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 80% 80%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 30%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 70%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 70% 30%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 70% 70%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 60%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 60% 40%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 60% 60%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), #FB7; background-size: 50px 50px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | '''Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | That one Skywing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | A GrUmP |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Light |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Yellowy Gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Glow worm |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Fancy" by Iggie Azalia (Mature) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | '''MBTI Personality' | Wipp |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(circle at 0% 0%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 0% 100%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 0%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 100% 100%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 10% 10%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 10% 90%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 90% 10%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 90% 90%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 20%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 20% 80%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 80% 20%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 80% 80%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 30%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 30% 70%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 70% 30%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 70% 70%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 40%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 40% 60%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 60% 40%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), radial-gradient(circle at 60% 60%, transparent 9px, #DA6 11px, transparent 12px), #FB7; background-size: 50px 50px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 20 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Sells shells from the beach |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | LightWing (unusable tribe) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | None, really. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Closer to the shore of the LightWing territory |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Mother (alive) Father (dead) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Few to none. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Plenty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Being salty, laughing at others, country music, blankets the beach and pretty shells |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Mushy love stuff, being closed in, beetles |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Regular, unless you count having a toungue sharper than a dagger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | The usual natural ones, and an animus enchanted necklace purchased from a traveling merchant |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | No one could get close enough. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "I love how you expect me to care." |} |} Appearance Phosporescence (Phos) has pastel yellow scales, with white teardrop shapes on the larger triangular ones. The smaller scales along her back are a gold colour, and her spines and horns are a darker orange-yellow. She keeps the feather crest on her head perfectly preened and looking beautiful. Phos enjoys wearing a small gauge earring in both ears, with the center being made of Mother of Pearl (a lovely pattern inside some shells.). She also wears a leather cord necklace with a blue pendant, animus enchanted to allow her to move through solid objects at will. Her feathered wings are not very strong, and couldnt lift her higher than a mountain. As for body structure, Phos has a rather strong body. It's not shown in toned muscles, but more in when she uses it. If a dragon simply saw her, he would consider her weak. Phos likes to keep her claws sharp, by sharpening them on anything she can possibly find. Her tail is pretty short, and she's not very good at steering when in the air. As a result she prefers to stay grounded. Sometimes Phos carries a bag around her neck, when she goes out collecting shells for her stall. She often comes back covered in sand. Personality Hmm personalities are hard. I'll just put some dot points for now :0 -Grumpy -Suspicious -Overprotective -Defensive -Enjoys her own company -Claustrophobic -A small case of depression Abilities Phos is a pretty fast runner, and really enjoys taking morning runs along the beach. She can actually outrun most dragons, because she spends all her time on the ground. She is also a good fighter, better in the attacking side of things. She will often practice on trees and the occasional bird. However since none of these poor victims fight back, she rarely has to practice defending herself with claws. Perhaps Phos's greatest talent is the fact that she has what is most likely the sharpest tongue ever. She spits insults like a machine gun, and is very very good at getting her message across. And offending others, but she doesnt see it that way. Weaknesses Phos, as stated, is a fantastic runner. However her skills in the air are nothing short of pathetic. She bumps around up there like a blobfish on a trampoline. Turning wheelies and bobbing up and down, Phos is an aerial disaster. She is also very bad at making friends. She has none. Phos needs a serious attitude adjustment. She makes far more enemies than friends, which is not a good thing. She does get lonely sometimes, and that is the main cause of her mental illness. She was just never taught proper etiquette. Phos is awful at anything board games. ANYTHING that needs strategy is instantly failed, and that includes real, important situations. Phos is a VERY bad loser. Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mature Content Category:Content (Simmer-Lepius) Category:LightWings